


Sweet Temptations

by subtlesinner



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, NSFW, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlesinner/pseuds/subtlesinner
Summary: A quick prompt fill off a list I found on tumblr, here. Prompt is: “I’m not sure how, but you have melted chocolate on your neck. I’ll get it off for you.”I'm pretty sure we all know what multiplayer skin this is referencing...





	

You sigh, feeling the cool night air rush around you as you step outside, closing the door behind you as you follow your date to his car, you’re secretly thankful to finally be leaving the giant company Halloween party after a long night of drinking, dancing and party games. While it had definitely been a fun evening, you were looking forward to something decidedly more adult, now that the two of you have managed to slip away. Sam opens the car’s passenger door for you, holding it open as he motions for you to get in; he’s wearing some thrown-together costume he’d managed to cook up at the last minute, post-apocalyptic themed, as if he were torn out of a Mad Max movie, and you hate to admit it, but he knows what looks good on him and that you’ve been eying him all night because of it. While you and Sam aren’t a couple, the two of you have casually dated before, and he’d agreed to go with you to the party when you’d asked at a moment’s notice. You were thankful he was willing to spare you the embarrassment of going alone and getting hit on by every skeevy guy in your department. You’re wearing a simple enough costume, a cute dress, a brightly colored wig and a pair of gorgeous high heels that you knew Sam would like, but would have rarely worn otherwise, and you knew you’d done well because you’d caught him staring at least twice when he thought it was safe throughout the night. Dressed the way he was, you had definitely done the same, and there was some tension for most of the party... You just hope none of your coworkers noticed. You climb in slowly, careful to avoid any wardrobe malfunctions as you sit in the passenger seat, your short dress costume feeling shorter than ever in the cold of the autumn night, only slightly better once you close the door and Sam makes his way around to the driver’s side, finally starting the car and turning on the heat.  
“So... Am I just dropping you off at home, or, uh...” He asks, eyes fixed on the road in front of him as the car starts to move. You look at him, unsure of how to answer, when a giggle escapes your mouth as you notice a small dribble of chocolate that must have fallen under the scarf he had wrapped around the base of his neck at some point during the night. “What’re you laughin’ about over there?”  
“Ye-yeah, we can head back to mine, I guess.” You say, hoping he can’t quite see how desperate you are, having stared at him every chance you’d gotten when you thought he wasn’t looking, and now you have an opportunity you can’t quite give up, seeing the confection on the pulse point of his neck from the warmth of his scarf against his skin. “Sam, I’m not sure how, but you managed to spill chocolate on your scarf... It’s melted onto your neck, too...” You bite your lip, feeling butterflies in your stomach as you throw caution to the wind and lean across the center console of the car, your face close enough for him to feel your breath against his skin. “Here, I’ll get it off for you.” You feel a groan reverberate from the tense muscle of Sam’s neck as you start to run the flat of your tongue against his soft skin, your hands gently moving his scarf lower around his shoulders to give you better access.  
“Oh, thank God,” You can hear him laugh, feeling his vocal cords vibrate against your lips as you continue to kiss and mark him with your teeth teasingly, “I’ve been sitting here wondering who was gonna make the first move all night-” His voice catches when your hand slips up his thigh, while your tongue finds a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear; you hope he can still drive while you’re doing this, because you’re still a good twenty minutes from anywhere that could be described as ‘private’, and you are dying to get closer to him. He shifts back in his seat, leaning into your touch as your hand continues its slow path, finally settling heavily at the crux of his thighs, feeling him push back against you with a sigh of pleasure.  
“Spare me,” You say, biting the shell of his ear sharply, then soothing the spot with your tongue, gently tightening your fingers around him. “Acting like you didn’t know that costume was gonna make the girls in my office hit on you nonstop.”  
“What? Nooo-” He objects, a smile plastered on his face as you look back at him with disapproval, “Why, did it make you jealous?” His voice is teasing, but you can’t deny feeling a little miffed when you’d walked away to get drinks and by the time you’d come back, Sam had drawn a crowd of two or three giggling girls, all flirting insufferably.  
‘Well, you’re still here with me, letting me do this to you, aren’t you?” You answer, hiding the blush in your cheeks as you lean over enough to see what you’re doing as you unfasten his belt and open his pants, earning another deep exhale of gratitude from Sam as you finally grant him the contact he’s been craving since you began touching him.  
“It was a date, wasn’t it? I mean, I’m an asshole, but I’m not that much of an asshole.” Each sentence is punctuated with heavy panting, and you always had a thing for the filthy sounds that make their way from Sam’s mouth, but the next thing he says catches you by surprise. “Besides, I like you. You get me.” He seems to blurt out the thought without realizing it, and your heart starts to beat even faster in your chest. You lean over the center console, trying to see whether or not you’ll be able to do what you want to do, or if there’s not enough room, but Sam’s already caught on to your thinking, and is moving his seat back some to accommodate, there’s now enough space for you to position yourself over his lap, teasing his now fully exposed cock with the tip of your tongue. “Fuck.” Sam hisses, and you slip him past your lips, savoring the way his whole body tenses up in immediate response to you settling his cock heavily on your tongue. Every sound he makes goes straight to your core, and you can feel yourself growing more and more aroused the longer you continue to toy with him, anxiously anticipating what could happen once you get back to your apartment.

The car slows to a stop when the traffic signal turns yellow, and you can hear Sam struggling to remain calm, muttering quietly,  
“Alright, you might want to just sit still there for a second, unless you want the people in the car next to us to know I’m getting head at a red light.” You laugh, making sure to apply a little more pressure with your mouth, and Sam starts out frustrated until he can’t bring himself to care anymore, his head falling backward slightly as he groaned, one of his white-knuckled hands falling from the steering wheel to tangle in the hair at the back of your head. He blinks, dazed for a second, before he realizes the light has changed again, and he needs to start moving, or the cars behind him were going to get upset; slowly his brain manages to make his foot move, though you’re doing a hell of a job distracting him, your fingers wrapped around him as you pump his length in time with the movements of your mouth. “Oh, fuck-” His hand fists into your hair tighter, and you can feel him trying to shift his hips so you can get better leverage, it’s obvious he’s quickly starting to lose control though you’re still a good 5-10 minutes away from home.  
“If I let you finish, will you be ready for round two by the time we get home?” You ask, pulling away from him long enough to speak, and Sam almost gasps in relief at the sudden loss of sensation.  
“I-” He’s breathing heavily, untangling his fingers from your hair and settling his hands back on the steering wheel. “I don’t know... It’s been a while, I don’t want to embarrass myself if I can’t rise to the occasion a second time-” You smile at how flustered he’s getting, and your fingers start moving again, just enough to tease him. Sam objects weakly, but you can tell he’s just trying to be polite, “Besides, I don’t think you want to let that happen... It’s gonna make a mess, and it’ll be a bitch to clean up later.”  
“Don’t worry about the mess, I’ve got that part under control.” You run your tongue along the underside of the head of his cock, wrapping your tongue around it and pulling him past your lips again, earning another low, pronounced groan from Sam before you pull away to speak once more. “Even if that ends up being the case, you can figure out a way to make it up to me, I’m sure.” Without warning him, you pull Sam as far into your mouth as you can, trying hard to tame the gag reflex you’ve always struggled with when it came to giving head, you swallow around him, then ease him out slowly.  
“Y/N, fuck- I can’t, I-” Words stream from his mouth, and you repeat the movement, feeling your own arousal pooling between your legs as his taste coats the back of your throat and tongue, Sam’s release spilling into your mouth as he loses control completely. You can’t believe how incredibly hot it is, looking up at him as you try to coax every last shiver from him, cleaning him with your mouth before tucking him back into his pants carefully. “What the hell did I do to deserve that?” He asks, when he’s finally regained the ability to speak. You smack your lips as you think, Sam’s taste still heavy in your mouth as you try not to sound too obvious.  
“You were there for me, so I wanted to show you my thanks.” You smile deviously and wink as you add, “Plus, I love Halloween. It’s fun to dress up and go out for a night. I don’t usually get opportunities to look this hot.”  
“You always look good,” Sam says, glancing over at you with an equally devious grin, “But I have to admit, you are extra hot in that costume.” Sam’s hand creeps over to the back of your neck, gently massaging the skin there as he drives, quietly smiling to himself as the car speeds closer to home with each passing second.


End file.
